blindspotfandomcom-20200223-history
Jane Doe
"Jane Doe" redirects here. For other articles using that name, see Jane Doe (Disambiguation). ---- Jane was born under the name of Alice Kruger, she's the main, female protagonist on NBC's Blindspot. "Someone did this to me, took away my whole life, and I can't do anything." '' ''- Jane Doe Jane Doe was found on Times Square completely covered in mysterious, intricate tattoos with no memory of who she is or how she got there. She became an FBI case after Special Agent Kurt Weller's name was found tattooed on her back; since then she assists on her own investigation after it was discovered that each of her tattoos hid several cases of corruption in the U.S. Dr. Borden explained that she was given a high dosis of ZIP, a drug that could erase selective memories, but, on her, it created a permanent state of amnesia, making it impossible for Jane to remember anything from her past. However, she often has flashbacks that show aspects of her old self and life. She was part of the Navy SEALs, a Sandstorm member, an Orion asset and now an FBI consultant. Personality Due to her memory wipe, she's shown as an introverted woman who mainly listens and watches what's going on around her before taking any action in situations and conversations. She's very protective of others, especially of weaker people and the ones close to her. Her SEAL training taught her how to act and remain calm in extreme situations. She's also compassionate and caring. After she was taken and tortured by the CIA, she suffered a personality change, becoming colder, tougher and distrustful of everyone after she was isolated by her own team. Alternative Names Jane Doe Jane Doe is the name given by the FBI after realizing that she can't remember who she is, her whereabouts and why her body is covered in mysterious tattoos. Taylor Shaw After Special Agent Kurt Weller discovered a familiar scar at the back of her neck, he asks Patterson to run a DNA test to see if it matches with Taylor Shaw's, Weller's childhood friend who went missing 25 years ago. (More info at Taylor Shaw.) Alice Kruger It is revealed that Jane was born as Alice Kruger in South Africa but her name is changed after being rescued by Shepherd. Remi At the beginning of season 2, it's revealed that after being adopted by Shepherd, they decided to change her name to Remi in order to start again and forget her past. (More info at Early Life before ZIP) Early Life Before ZIP Jane Doe was born under the name of Alice Kruger. Her parents were part of an anti-apartheid activists group and were killed by the government when she was a child. After the death of her parents, she and her brother, Ian, were forced into a secret academy/orphanage, located in a basement, that trained children to become deadly soldiers. When Apartheid ended so did the academy, however by that time Alice and her brother were too dangerous to take them to foster care, so Shepherd, an American soldier, freed and adopted them. In an attempt to forget their past Alice and her brother, along Shepherd, choose new names: Roman and Remi. At some point, Remi agrees to be part of a terrorist group named Sandstorm whose goal is to end corruption in the United States. With the help of Oscar, Marcos and Cade, Remi set in motion Sandstorm's biggest plan. One of the early phases of the plan involved tattooing her entire body with information that would lead the FBI to investigate a dozen of cases of corruption. The next step was to gain the attention of Special Agent Kurt Weller and then orchestrate events so he would replace Director Mayfair. While being a Sandstorm active asset, Remi and Oscar started an intense relationship that led him to propose her, however, due to Remi’s plan, she had to end the engagement. Remi is described as compassionate, loyal, patient and stubborn, traits shown by Jane Doe after her true self is vanished from her memories. After ZIP Jane’s name, Jane Doe, was given to her after she was left into a duffel bag in Times Square and taken under the custody of the FBI to investigate a the true meanings hidden in each of her tattoos. After some investigation, Dr. Borden discovered that Jane was given a high dose of Zeta Interacting Protein (ZIP), a drug that can erase certain and specific memories if given properly, but the overdose of the drug in her system, caused a permanent state of amnesia which wiped entire memory. As Jane tries to understand what happened to her, she helps Weller and his team to decode some of her tattoos and solve the cases that are linked to them. While on duty, certain moments trigger flashbacks of her old life as Remi where she can see herself doing a shooting course in the middle of the woods alongside an unknown man, among other recurring memories from her past. When she remembers shooting a nun, she wonders if she was a bad person before, but Weller, being emotionally bonded to her, assures her that her new actions define who she really is. At the end of the first season, it is shown that, after Oscar’s command through a series of missions, Jane accomplished her initial goal of taking Mayfair out of her duty as Director of the FBI by replacing her pen, pinning a GPS tracker in Weller’s car, stealing data through an USB drive and keeping in secret the truth behind Carter’s disappearance and death. After Weller’s dad admits killing Taylor Shaw and Weller discovering her remains, he arrests Jane, knowing that she lied about her true identity. Somehow, the CIA got to Jane and took her to a secret black site to torture her in order to get information. She manages to scape and starts a low-profile life by working at a motel two hours away from New York, presumably because she had pending issues with what’s left of Sandstorm’s team. Once the FBI takes her back to NYC, it is shown that she’s been brutaly beaten and became a distant and tougher woman, developing some rejection towards and from her old team. Background By the time Jane was still Alice Kruger, her parents were killed and she was taken by a man and lead to a filthy basement full of malnourished, sad and scared children. It is believed that Alice was taken from South Africa to Russia after her parents were killed. That room was part of an academy whose main goal was to train children and make them become soldiers and lethal weapons. Into the academy, she excelled from all of the other children and swore to protect her brother, Ian, who was the target and victim of other children’s abusive behavior. They had an significant brother-and-sister bond and shared a common secret: a 1 Rand coin; it was given to them by their parents before they were killed and Alice and Ian used to give it to each other on birthday and other special dates as gifts, it became their most precious object and the only thing they had left from their past lives. When the Apartheid movement ended, the academy was shut down and all of the children were released and sent to foster care, except for Alice and Ian, who were adopted by a soldier named Shepherd after it was discovered that the both of them were too dangerous to have a normal life with other people who couldn’t handle their behavior. After being adopted, the two kids declared in need of new names to start a new life and, along with Shepherd they choose the names of Roman and Remi. At some point of their lives, Roman and Remi joined Shepherd into her organization, Sandstorm, whose main goal was to eradicate corruption inside of the United Estates. They became important assets to the movement and they were firmly convinced that he missions inside of Sandstorm, were more important than their own lives. Remi was part of the Navy SEALs, as it was revealed after discovering an old tattoo hidden under a black square, and the agents investigating her case deduced that she may have been part of Special Ops, especially considering her ability to speak multiple languages and her proficiency with firearms and hand-to-hand combat. She was also part of Orion, however this information is still unclear and incomplete. During her active participation with Sandstorm, it is presumed that there she met Oscar with whom she started a romantic relationship and they later became engaged. By the time they were still engaged, either Sandstorm or Remi came up with a plan, their biggest one yet. The phases of this plan appear to have been thought by Remi herself and it consisted on wiping her entire memory with a powerful amnesia-inducing drug (ZIP), covering her entire body with intricate tattoos, getting her inside of a bag and being left at Times Square with the intention of being found and taken to Kurt Weller in order to gain his trust, making him believe she was his missing childhood friend Taylor Shaw, and bring down Mayfair. All of this led Remi to end her engagement with Oscar. Season 1 After Jane Doe is found in Times Square with her body covered in intricate tattoos, she’s taken to FBI’s Special Agent Kurt Weller whose name is tattooed on her back. They study and analyze her body to discover that each of her tattoos it’s a hint to solve mysterious cases linked with some corrupt works inside of the United States. As an FBI case, she’s given the name of Jane Doe. On her first case, she’s able to read, and understand a Chinese tattoo that’s located under her left ear. However, she not only can speak Chinese, she’s also fluent on Bulgarian, Russian and Arabic. Her DNA is tested to be compared to Taylor Shaw’s and it’s revealed that it’s a match with the missing girl, but after Patterson ran an isotopic test on one of Jane’s tooth, it’s confirmed that she was born in South-Saharan Africa and that it was impossible for her to have shared a past with Kurt Weller as kids. During the show, several flashbacks into her past are explored and they connect her to Marcos, Cade and Oscar and into a life of training and shady missions. Jane is attacked by Marcos in her safe house, but before he could warn her, he gets killed by a sniper. It is later revealed that the responsible of Marcos’ death was Oscar, who waited for him to come to Jane’s house and kill him, but he was found by Cade who swore to go after Jane in order to avenge Marcos and make Oscar pay for what he did. Jane is kidnapped by Thomas Carter, Deputy Director of the CIA, and tortured with the goal of getting information about her real identity and mission inside of the FBI. Oscar, who tracked Jane down, killed Carter and showed her a video of herself, old Remi, explaining that everything was part of a plan made by her and that she should trust Oscar. She does and after meeting with him to get some answers, he gives her several missions under the threat of killing Weller if she denies to collaborate with him. The tasks given by Marcos led Jane to become a traitor to the FBI after Mayfair was taken down from her position as Assistant Director of the FBI's New York Field Office. Scared of Oscar, she kills him and runs back to her safe house but is surprised by Weller, who was waiting for her to question Jane about her intentions, identity and later to take her under arrest. Season 2 Right after Weller found out the truth about Jane and took her under arrest, she's taken by the CIA to one of the organization's black sites in Oregon, there she was constantly tortured under a series of horrible methods to get information regarding her participation with Sandstorm. While she was held, she had a flashback where she could see herself being trained and exclusively prepared to endure any kind of torture by a man with a scar across his face. Following her taining, Jane found a way to escape after attacking and killing some of the CIA guards who kept her captive and drove away in a stolen truck. Two weeks after her escape, Jane is located working as a maid in a motel in Camden, New Jersey by Nas Kamal, head of Zero Division, an NSA’s off the books organization. Once she’s encountered by Weller, Jane refuses to cooperate and attacks him to avoid being taken to the FBI and handed back to the CIA, but Weller and his team apprehend her before she has the opportunity to break off. She’s summited to a technological and illegal polygraph and after her statement is confirmed to be true, she assists the FBI to try to find the truth behind Sandstorm and its actions. She volunteers to be used as bait to be taken to Shepherd, Sandstorm’s leader, arguing that she’s the only one who can get and provide the FBI with information. Jane meets Roman, the man with the scar, and he takes her to meet Shepherd who acknowledges being Jane's adoptive mother who saved her and her brother, Roman, after Apartheid was over. In order to stay alive, Jane promised Nas and Weller that she would act as a double agent to get information from Sandstorm and take down any plan that could jeopardize the safety of the United States and its citizens. However, at the same time, Jane has to prove her loyalty to Sandstorm by accomplishing some tasks given to her by Shepherd. Involvement with Sandstorm (This article will be under constant modification as the whole story isn’t told yet) It’s presumed that Jane was part of Sandstorm since she and her brother were rescued by Shepherd, making them hold the highest rank among all the members of the organization. As told in the show, Sandstorm’s main goal is to end with corruption in the United States at any cost, which is reflected in Remi herself when she decided to be trained and used as bait to infiltrate the FBI and trigger a series of events to start Shepherd’s plan. In Season 1, Jane meets Oscar and learns that he’s the man of some recurring memories that come to her as flashbacks. She starts to somehow trust him once she remembers that they were engaged and after he promised he would provide her with answers about her true identity and her mission inside of the FBI. Despite of her distrust towards Oscar’s true intentions, Jane accepts to do a series of tasks that involved violating her team’s trust if they ever found out that she was behind Bethany’s disaffiliation and the robbery of some information. The achievement of all of her tasks took her to be the principal suspect of conspiracy against the FBI by being responsible of getting Mayfair under the spotlight and getting her arrested for former mistakes made for the abuse of her power in the Bureau, this led to Mayfair’s death. In Season 2, Jane escapes one of the CIA’s black sites and is taken back to the FBI where she’s no longer welcomed for betraying her old team. However, after confessing the truth, she cooperates with the Sandstorm investigation, volunteering to call one of the organization’s members and be used, again, as bait to meet Shepherd’s true identity. She’s picked up by a man with a prominent scar on his face and she recognizes him from her old memories, together drive her to the hospital to stitch Jane’s wound, given by Zapata to back up her alibi of being taken and tortured by Cade, to finally meet with Shepherd. When the mysterious Shepherd gets out of the car, the woman confesses being Jane’s mother and reveals Jane’s true name: Alice Kruger. She also reveals that the man who took her to Shepherd is Roman, his brother. Training Remi was committed to Shepherd and her plan of ending corruption inside of the United States of America. Her past inside of the Apartheid academy made her become a lethal and skilled soldier, even more afterwards her combat abilities were improved by Shepherd and her unconventional methods of parenting and her involvement with the Navy SEALs. When Remi volunteered to be placed inside of the FBI and set in motion Sandstorm’s plan, she started a series of training methods to boost her initial skills. Involvement with Orion It was implied that Jane may have been part of Orion; however this is still not fully revealed. Quotes "Every time we get close to something real, it just slips through my fingers." - to Weller 1.03 Eight Slim Grins ---- "You told me Taylor was my starting point. I think you’re wrong. You… you’re my starting point." - to Weller 1.05 Split the Law ---- "We could catch a movie. I can almost promise you I won’t have seen it." - to Ana 1.06 Cede Your Soul Trivia * Jane is fluent in English, Chinese, Bulgarian, Russian and Arabic. * Jane's case file number is V8B584 * She can pilot helicopters. * She has a fear of flying. (Due to a feeling of not being in control.) * 'Jane Doe' is a placeholder name used by law enforcement (primarily in the United States and Canada) to refer to female victims, suspects or persons of interest in an investigation, whose identities are unknown or must be legally withheld. The male equivalent is 'John Doe'. Other versions include 'John Roe' or 'Jane Roe', with 'Janie' or 'Johnnie Doe' used for children. Images Janeportrait1.png 1x08-8.jpeg 1x08-1.jpeg 1x09-6.jpeg 1x09-1.jpeg 1x10-15.jpeg 1x10-10.jpeg 1x10-7.jpeg 1x10-3.jpeg 1x10-1.jpeg 111-2.jpeg 115-12.jpeg 115-8.jpeg 115-6.jpeg 115-3.jpeg 116-16.jpeg 116-12.jpeg 116-8.jpeg 116-4.jpeg 116-2.jpeg 117-13.jpeg 117-12.jpeg 117-10.jpeg 117-4.jpeg 117-1.jpeg 117-.jpeg NUP 167897 1174.JPG 1x18-18.jpeg 1x18-17.jpeg 1x18-14.jpeg 1x18-9.jpeg 1x18-7.jpeg 1x18-5.jpeg 1x18-4.jpeg 1x18-2.jpeg 1x19-9.jpeg 1x19-7.jpeg 1x19-1.jpeg 1x20-4.jpeg 1x20-1.jpeg 1x21-9.jpeg 1x21-7.jpeg 1x21-6.jpeg 1x21-2.jpeg 1x22-11.jpeg 1x22-4.jpeg 1x22-1.jpeg 1x23-4.jpeg 2x01-10.jpeg 2x01-7.jpeg 2x01-2.jpeg 2x02-19.jpg 2x02-11.jpg 2x02-7.jpg 203-10.jpg 203-9.jpg 203-8.jpg 203-7.jpg 204-8.jpeg 204-6.jpeg 205-9.jpeg 205-10.jpeg 205-3.jpeg 205-2.jpeg 206-09.jpeg 206-06.jpeg 207-11.jpeg 207-6.jpeg 207-2.jpeg es:Jane Doe Category:Characters Category:Navy Seal Category:Female characters Category:Member of Sandstorm Category:Member of Orion Category:Main Characters